


【珉在】非典型ABO

by Killer_Micky



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 01:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Micky/pseuds/Killer_Micky
Summary: 非典型ABO：Omega没有发情期，发情的是Alpha。Alpha发情时会产生强烈反差，很没安全感且会变嘤嘤怪（？）哭包小鹿珉x温柔哥哥在





	【珉在】非典型ABO

路边摊昏黄的灯光映在红酒上，又透过玻璃杯投进沈昌珉眼底，染红他黑白分明的眼瞳。

身边人跟对面那家伙的互动过于亲密了，亲密到有点刺眼。

他侧着头看着那一对灵魂伴侣嬉笑干杯，默默将剩下的红酒清了底。那酒顺着喉咙一路冲下去，在胃里翻滚出一道酸溜溜的怨气，憋得他眼角都湿润起来。

一顿酒喝到偃旗息鼓，沈昌珉的眼睛也红了个遍。他默不作声地结了账，等那人跟桃花眼的讨厌鬼结束拥抱就迎上去把人拽进自己怀里，顺势朝对面抛出一句难掩得意的招呼：“哥，下次再见咯。”

金在中刚一放开许久没见的灵魂伴侣，背后就黏上一个超大只的小子。周遭过于浓烈的红酒酸味让他失笑，拍了拍这小子的头：“谁家的葡萄酒酿好了？”

沈昌珉撇了撇嘴显然不想回应他的戏谑，可是喉咙不由自主地飘出一道委屈的哼声。在中注意到他红通通的眼角，良心发现地收回促狭的表情转而握住他的手十指相扣。

“昌珉呐，怎么了？不舒服吗？”

“没关系。哥，我想回家。”

早就比自己还要人高马大的弟弟湿着眼眶的模样实在令人无法拒绝，在中皱着眉头亲了亲他的脸颊表示安慰，但还是对他异常的状况放心不下：“……真的没问题噢？”

回答他的是那小子一个黏糊的吻。嘴巴里混着烧酒跟红酒的味道，出乎意料的奇妙。在中探了探他的额头确定他身体无虞，含着笑意摸摸他的虎口：“好，我们回家。”

柠檬的香气在喧闹的食物香味里显得一枝独秀，若隐若现地在他鼻尖萦绕，又吝啬地不容他多闻，沈昌珉被勾得下腹起火，烧得他唇干舌燥，喉结上下滚动才勉强抑制住突如其来的欲望。那人发顶飘来的香味完全不足以填饱吼叫着的渴望，他想要更多。

于是他也这么做了。等在中反应过来的时候，那小子灼热的手臂已经箍住他的腰，肩上也凑来一颗毛茸茸的脑袋。他像只饿过了头的小狼崽在他颈边反复嗅闻，滚烫的鼻息打在在中敏感的耳垂旁，急不可耐地撩起一阵酥痒。

这还不算完。小狼崽香醇的Alpha气息伴着一连串的轻吻在他肌肤上炸开，求欢意味浓郁到几乎是瞬间就引燃了他的Omega本能。他一边推拒着那小子纠缠过来的唇舌，一边恨恨地伸出手臂拦车。他企图忽略身旁毛手毛脚的幼狼，但还是从身下的异常发现了事实。

——该死，这小子发情了。

也许他该为司机没有半途将他们两个丢下去自生自灭而送一面锦旗，封闭的车厢里红酒的味道被无限放大，往常温和的信息素气味此刻威压一般扑向在中鼻腔，像一头饥肠辘辘的饿狼磨着利爪要将他拆吞入腹。那小子攥着他的腰，手指炙热得仿佛要在他腰间烙出独占的戳印。

没有什么能比让Omega抗拒处于发情期的Alpha更困难了，如果有，那么大概是他们还是互相标记的合法伴侣。在中甚至想给身边蠢蠢欲动的年轻Alpha戴上口罩……或者是口枷之类的随便什么都好，只要能堵上他那双热情澎湃的唇。他还没有放浪形骸到坐在别人的车里帮助他的Alpha解决发情热，于是他忍无可忍地伸手推开昌珉的头，随后将自己从他的怀抱里挣脱开来，才抓住一丝喘息的机会。

被推开的Alpha察觉到了Omega显而易见的拒绝态度，他困惑地歪头看向自己的Omega，失落的水雾很快将他的眼睛洗濯得越发澄澈，泛着水光向冷酷拒绝的Omega提出控诉。在中吃瘪地磨了磨牙，如果这小子的手能够乖乖地放在自己腿上而不是粘在他膝盖上，也许他真的会被这道无辜的眼神打动，以为他就是可怜巴巴的小鹿斑比而不是伺机而动的狼崽。

在中摇下后车窗，夜风也像是在为那小子助力一般潮热，带着黏腻醺然地拂向他的脸庞。情欲织成一张绵密的网，他被笼在其中无法动弹，却还在负隅顽抗。

“沈昌珉，停下！就快回家了，嗯？”

然而那小子显然听不进任何话，被情热燎烤的眼睛闪着不安的泪光，一边想把在中揽回怀抱一边小心翼翼地反问：“哥不要我了吗？”

笨蛋，不要你还带你回家噢？可惜目前的昌珉丧失了平时的判断力，只知道自己的Omega不仅拒绝了自己还将他推离身旁。平日里强势到强硬的家伙此刻委屈得如同快被扫地出门的小娇妻，不依不饶凑上来求关爱的神情让在中好气又好笑，随即软下心肠揉揉他柔软的短发：“乖，我们先回家。”

重新得逞的小Alpha连忙将人抱了个满怀，圈在臂弯丝毫不肯放松的模样活像护食的狼崽。浓烈的Alpha信息素罔顾晚风的阻隔把Omega整个包裹起来，在中下意识僵直身体，再这样下去他们可能真的得就地来一发——他甚至能够想象出那有多香艳火辣。

事实证明情报通讯科出身的在中基本上没有失算的时候。高热中的Alpha得寸进尺地沿着鬓角在他轮廓上落下星星点点的吻，轻而易举地让他身体里被唤醒的野兽更加骚动。理智像是高悬在猛兽口上的一块鲜肉，又像是架在旺火上的一釜沸水，随时都会灰飞烟灭。

而躁动的小狼崽无疑是火上浇油的那一个——缠人的吻被播撒在在中脖颈，奏出嘴唇和皮肤粘连的细碎声响。温度迅速在狭窄的车厢内攀升，成为足以蒸发思维的温床。在中无可奈何地伸手捂住他作恶的唇舌，小狼狗无辜的眼神随即投射过来，却遭到在中坚定的否决。

“不行。回家再……操！”

像在对付难缠的小孩子，在中企图约法三章的下一秒，掌心传来的湿热触感就引爆了他所剩无几的冷静。Alpha滚烫的舌头像讨好又似引诱地舔着他被汗濡湿的手心，那双晶亮的眼睛还跃跃欲试地直射向在中，仿佛是狼狗在试探主人的心情，好赢取期待的奖赏。带着Omega香气的体液无疑就是最好的甜头，年下者食髓知味地舔舐着，一下又一下夹着电袭击了在中的大脑皮层。

他快要被动发情了。

发情的Alpha简直就是胡搅蛮缠，并且脆弱得不像话。

灵活的舌头窜进在中嘴里横冲直撞的同时，那小子身下早就精神过头的东西也一起挺入他的身体。还来不及适应过于热情的尺寸，小狼崽已经迫不及待地抽动起来。在中咬着牙忍耐他异于平时的粗暴动作，眼圈先红了一层：“臭小子，慢一点！”

那小子闻声抬头，紧张的目光在在中身上巡回一圈才怯生生地问：“我弄痛哥了吗？”他紧张兮兮的神色配上两人身下的负距离接触实在有些不堪入目，在中心悦诚服地闭了闭眼，夹紧他意欲抽离的腰，小声地顶了一句。

“没有！”

“我、我还是退出来好了。”

该死，这小子怎么这时候这么乖了？在中磨了磨牙，瞪着他委屈巴巴的眼睛，一字一句地吐出回答：“我说不用！”

硬邦邦的语气让小Alpha更加惶恐了，他不顾在中的劝阻将自己从温热的甬道拔出来，喘着粗气压制才略略尝到甜头的Alpha本能，垂着头等着听从Omega的指令。他身下的巨物甚至还精神奕奕地翘着，仿佛在炫耀自己的天赋异禀。

在中几乎要被他不合时宜的乖巧气得七窍生烟，索性抱住Alpha的青筋暴起的脖颈硬生生将那根巨物磨了进去，在那小子软嫩的脸颊上落下一个轻柔的吻：“命令你继续，行了吧？”

年轻气盛的Alpha哪里经得住这样的诱惑，瞬间赤红着眼睛将自己推进更深的妙地，在那里翻搅出黏腻的水声。敏感点被一网打尽带来的刺激让年长的Omega噎到头晕目眩，只能随着他的节奏紊乱地抽吸，融化在高温的Alpha身下。

从鼻腔哼出的喘息被猛烈的顶撞冲散，散落成断断续续的气音。陷于情热的Alpha埋首于Omega胸前，咬住被粗鲁卷上去的衣摆，在他胸膛上烙下一片暧昧的刺青。Omega承受不住地揪住他利落的短发，微弱的痛感比起占有自己伴侣的快感根本不值一提，昌珉被刺激得加大了动作，招来在中甜蜜又烦恼的抱怨。

“轻一点，会坏的！”

那小子迷茫地转而攻向他的颈窝，咬住Omega粉红的耳垂嘟囔道：“对不起，哥。可我忍不住。”

湿漉漉的大眼近在眼前，在中只觉得一阵失语。他在Alpha诚恳的抱歉下一败涂地，破罐破摔放任自己地窝进他的怀抱，向比他年少的Alpha伴侣撒娇：“轻一点，好不好？我们昌珉最棒了，嗯？”

“呃、好。”

然而昌珉只愣了一秒钟，随后在中就感到体内的巨物越发粗硬起来。他不可置信地盯着此刻正在亲吻他脸颊的Alpha，压着一边眉毛揪了揪他的脸，“我说，你其实根本没在听对吧？”

“不是的，原谅我好不好。哥——”那小子眼睛亮晶晶，讨好地在他唇上啄了一口，身下却毫不含糊地继续侵占Omega软嫩的内腔，甚至带出一些滑腻的液体，“我控制不了。”

“……坏小子。”在中闷闷地在他剑拔弩张的肩上咬了一口，又安抚似的舔了一圈。

“哥不喜欢我吗？”昌珉眉梢眼角都沾着可怜巴巴的水汽，晕开成任谁都不忍责怪的模样。在中唾弃自己毫无原则的心软，但又不想老实承认，最终只能别扭地别开头，强行忽略他的提问。

得不到回应的Alpha慌张地停下动作，一错不错地盯住身下脸蛋通红的Omega，软软糯糯的嗓音甚至失落到哽咽：“哥？你不爱我了吗？”

情热被强行喊停让在中不满地收缩了身下的甬道，可Alpha专注到不为所动，凝视着他的眼睛一副决心刨根问底的神色。在中挫败地勾住他的脖子往下拉，将一枚炙热的吻印在他弧度委屈的唇上。

“喜欢。哥最爱你了，笨蛋。”

攻城略地的小Alpha显然很享受他打一鞭子再赏颗糖的行为，爽得眯起了眼睛，从喉咙发出低沉的咕噜声，活像一头餍足的狼。

“记住了吗？”

Alpha还是改不掉优等生的习惯，郑重地点了点头，随后反客为主地吮起他的唇瓣，将Omega的舌尖霸道地禁锢在自己口腔里，用一个缠绵火辣的吻表达自己的愉悦。

“我也最爱哥了。只有哥。”

无论多少次还是会因为这小子热烈的告白而心如擂鼓，在中甚至能感受到自己脸颊因为害羞而涨得更红。他胡乱扯过被两人压得皱巴巴的被子，企图掩盖过于绯红的脸颊和强烈的心跳，却在那小子变本加厉的热情中丢盔弃甲，丢脸地吟叫出声。

哎，明明是这小子在发情，为什么到头来激动的反而是他？

=FIN=


End file.
